


Lap Dance

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: Thundergrace after Midnight [3]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Dont ask why, F/F, Twerking, anissa twerks like a stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian





	Lap Dance

Anissa was wearing nothing except a bright gold thong.

She thought she looked silly, but Grace assured her that she looked like a hot goddess.

She’d straightened her hair to complete the look and even put on some golden earrings. If anyone saw her right now she was sure they only thing they’d think she was is a stripper.

And she wasn’t gon lie, she had the body for it, too. Grace is sitting on bed flipping through a comic book and Anissa knows the perfect way to distract her. When her girlfriend looks up the only thing in her vision is a sexy brown ass shaking itself in front of her. She smirks and puts her hands behind her back as Anissa wobbles in front of her, not quite touching.

Anissa pops one cheek at a time like the strippers do, her leg flexing as she pushed the weight of her hips with the balls of her tiny feet. She hands Grace a bottle of baby oil and looks back with a smirk.

Grace pours the oil all over Anissa’s ass and watches her thick cheeks spread the oil around as they clap. She kneads the oil onto the rest of Anissa’s butt and smacks her twice.

“I didn’t know you were so good at this babe,” Grace said appreciatively. If her girlfriend were to stick a manicured finger inside of her pussy she was sure it’d come back dripping wet. “You got a secret job I don’t know about?”

Anissa laughed and climbed on the bed, positioning herself right in front of Grace and continuing to throw her oily ass back one cheek at a time, her thong hardly visible as the flesh shook against her thick muscled thighs.

“Not even baby. I just got skills is all.”

Grace made a content sound as Anissa wiggled in her face. “With an ass like that I’d better hope so.”


End file.
